


vices

by truth_seeker_1789



Series: Suptober 2K19 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Castiel Needs a Hug, Confused Jack Kline, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline is a Winchester, Jesus Mention, Lucifer (Supernatural) mentioned, Morals & Ethics, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Soulless Jack Kline, Suptober (Supernatural), Suptober 2019 (Supernatural), parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_seeker_1789/pseuds/truth_seeker_1789
Summary: just because someone doesn't have a soul doesn't automatically mean they're a bad person. you try your best to make jack see that.





	vices

*

Sam had been the first one to tell you that there was something going on with Jack.

You were sure he wasn't planning on confiding in you, but there was a heartbreaking look to his eyes, hazels haunted by dark thoughts he should never have to face alone.

It took a bit of prodding, but you did manage to wriggle all the details out of him: the spell they used, the lack of appetite, of sleep.

Sam was trying to remain hopeful, but you could see the strain it was causing him, how much more haggard he looked than normal.

Worry had you standing in the Bunker in less than twelve hours, unannounced arrival earning a delighted smile from Cas, relief from Sam, and blatant suspicion from Dean. Jack was noticeably absent, immediately eliciting your own concern.

He never passed up a chance to see you.

"Where's my favourite Nephil? Caught up in a Star Wars marathon again?"

There was tension haunting each of them, but it was Castiel who spoke your name first, quickly interrupted by Dean. The Seraph's eyes narrowed in irritation, hinting at a pending outburst.

You stepped in quickly, pushing past the pair of them to go to Jack's room.

"I'm going to go talk to him."

Heavy footsteps quickly caught up to you, Dean's voice stopping you in your tracks. "He's not the same kid. He's-"

"Soulless. Yes, I know."

You offered a glance towards the eldest of the brothers, seeing the worry just past the stern exterior. There was a tangible wariness there, a resolute determination. With a sigh, you kept walking.

"No matter what, he's still our boy. The least I can do is try."

Jack opened the door on your first knock, recognition in his eyes, and strength behind the hug he offered to you. But there was none of the wide-eyed wonder you associated with him; he simply seemed to be.

He gestured you inside, closing the door behind you, before he returned to his bed, picking up a bashed copy of _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_.

Jack's bedroom had become homier since your last visit, now featuring a few posters and a couple plants. It wasn't much for decoration, but it was warmer in a way, felt less institutional.

You felt a semblance of relief, knowing he had some mementos of his own.

It didn't take long for you to claim the bottom corner of his bed, folding your legs to tuck your feet beneath you, carefully studying the child who was so invested in his reading.

"I heard you're an official Winchester now."

That was enough to catch his attention, putting his book to the side and begrudgingly consenting to answer each of your many questions. 

You eventually were successful in withdrawing the information you wanted from him, weighing his concerns over his increased apathy, his sense of detachment from the world around him. It was a feeling you were familiar with, some days proving to be more difficult than others in connecting to the rest of the universe.

"Want me to let you in on a little secret?"

He was leaning forwards now, arms wrapped around his legs, chin resting on his knees. Deciding to no longer wait for an answer he wasn't going to give, you pressed onwards.

"Everyone feels like that, sometimes. It's just a part of life, soul or no." You shrugged, a fond smile flickering to life as you summoned a memory. "Heck, when we first met Cas, he was practically a robot. Yet he's grown into one of the most kind-hearted and caring individuals I have ever met."

There was some warm surprise there, but still too little of a response for you to truly believe your point had been driven home.

"The secret to being a good person, Jack? Follow the moral compass you were already relying on. You didn't forget any of that; it's just going to be a bit harder for you to find it. Trust in what your family tells you, and pay extra attention to social cues."

"What if they're wrong though? What if something comes up and they-"

There was irritation lying beneath the surface, unspoken frustrations with the secrets he knew the boys were keeping from him. A small part of you wanted to pull it to the surface, acknowledge it properly, but you shied away.

Not the time, nor the place.

"They want what's best for you, Jack. Sometimes family lies to protect each other. But if you're not sure, or they're not acting normally, just- Don't cause unjustifiable harm to any living creature, remember your manners, and if the situation is particularly desperate, ask yourself: 'What would Jesus do?'"

His features scrunched up, confused disgust on his face eerily similar to his father's. "I thought you were an atheist?"

"Meh. Either way, I can still respect one of the most famous literary characters out there and see him as a role model."

"So fight predatory policies and become best friends with outcasts?"

"Dang straight, kiddo. And guess what- You're already halfway there."

He was smiling now, a glimpse of the boy you half-considered one of your own. You beamed in return, your hand soon settling on his back.

"The most important part though, Jack? If you were really going dark, you wouldn't care. The fact you still do is ample evidence for me."

*


End file.
